doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/The Time Lords Return
Clara:What Are going to do now? Doctor:Im taking you home.I have something to do! Clara:What do you have to do? Doctor:I got a call Clara:From who? Doctor:You already know,you lived it! Clara:What do you mean? *the monitor opens(Call)* ???:Doctor,is it you there? Doctor:Yes I am.Hello me! Clara:Your 11th self!! Doctor:Don't you remember this Clara? 11:We need your help! Doctor:I know!I'm coming!*closes monitor* Clara:Oooh!I remember this!This is when you're called to save Gallifrey.With 11,10 and your war self! Doctor:Yes,so I am going!And I have a plan to find Gallifrey later! After saving Gallifrey: Clara:So what was your plan?How will you track Gallifrey now? Doctor:I saved the coordinates of the pocket universe in this stick.All I have to do is to put it in the console and we'll be thereeeeee*chrashes*Whooa!*the stick falls on the ground*Noo It stops: Clara:It stopped... Doctor:I know.Let's see where we are. Outside: Clara:What's this planet? Doctor:It seems familiar. Clara:Where are we? Doctor:I have no idea.. Clara:Doctor!A weeping Angel!*stares at a Weeping Angel* Doctor:Okay Clara.Stare at it!And Don't Blink!I'll go to the Tardis to find a way to leave this planet.*runs towards the Tardis,but he's stopped by someone* River:Hello Sweetie! Doctor:RIVER?Fast question...Library! River:What librabry? Doctor:(Okay..it seems she's pre-library)What are you doing here? River:I came to help. Doctor:How did you came here? River:The Silence helped me. Doctor:I see... Clara:Doctor,is that River? Doctor:Yes,but keep staring! River:Let's get rid of that Weeping Angel!*point some kind of gun to the weeping angels and it vanish* Clara:What was that? River:It's a technology The Silence gave me. Doctor:You said they sent you here...why? River:This planet is going to die,and it will do so with the rest of the universe! Joker:HAAHHAHAAHAHHAHA! Doctor:You!!! Joker:I knew you'll came.This is where the battle with take place! Doctor:What battle? Joker:Byyyeeee!*dissapear* Daleks:EXTERMINATE! Clara:A Dalek! River:Don't worry.I'll vanish him.*doesn't works*Why didn't he vanish? Dalek:*exterminates River* Doctor:Nooo!!! River vanish.Some spaceship appeared on the sky. Clara:The Daleks sure are a lot there... Dalek:We only have 1 spaceship! Doctor:Then who's the others? Cyberman and Cytrons come from the spaceships. Doctor:Okay....RUN!!! In a building: Doctor:Daleks,Cytrons,Cyberman and The Joker...they all came.Why?What will happend there? Clara:It will explode.That's what River said. Doctor:Yea,yea,I know!But even if ONE planet will die....why are them all here? Rassilon:You came,after all... Doctor and Clara:!! Doctor:Rassilon? Rassilon:Seems like you'll have to save this planet again. Doctor:What do you mean?This planet...what's it's named? The Joker appears: Joker:It's named Gallifrey. Rassilon:Joker.... Doctor:Rassilon..how is this Gallifrey?What is going on? Rassilon:The Daleks kidnapped us all...they said that this planet must be clean for when the battle starts. Joker:Exactly. Clara:What battle? Rassilon:I don't know. Joker:This planet will die. Rassilon:Why?How?When? Joker:Soon.*dissapers* Rassilon:That guy.......let's go to this room.I wanna show you something.Also,put this glasses on. In the other room: Clara:They're Weeping Angels! Rassilon:Don't worry.Thoose are good.That's how I wasn't kidnapped.The Weeping Angels protected me.But there are still some out there...evil. Doctor:What did you wanted to show me? Rassilon:I'll explain you everything.Silence did not fall propely.You didn't died on Trenzalore.This changed the whole universe.Our planet,the pocket universe,was hidden in Medusa Cascade,1 second in the future. Doctor:But you changed it.You gave me a new cycle! Rassilon:I know.But listen till the end.We didn't knew this will change to much the universe.Because you didn't died,Medusa Cascade started to fall appart.It opened a crack...a crack,like a portal between the two universes.The Daleks found it,and came inside.They kidnapped all the time lords.I've contacted The Silence and asked them to send me a companion of you.They send River Song. Clara:But The Daleks kidnapped her too. Rassilon:A new prophecy was created:"The crack that opens the gate to everywhere,the Gallifrey homeworld,a battle will start.A battle that cannot be stopped unless he does the ultimate sacrifice" Doctor:What is that battle they all talk about? Rassilon:There are Daleks,Cytrons and Cyberman ahead,and you still wonder that? Doctor:And who is "he" from the prophecy? Rassilon:You.And the only way to stop the battle,will be to fulfill the prophecy...."Silence will fall"...You must die.On Trenzalore. Doctor:No...I'll protect Gallifrey,and I will find another way to save it! Booom! Rassilon:Well,the battle is starting. Outside: Doctor:WHOEVER YOU ARE....I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY THIS PLANET! Dalek:The universe is dieing!The Doctor must be destroyed to save it. Cyberman:The Doctor re-written an imposible point in time.It's destroying the rules of the universe. Cytron:You kill the universe!You're the Great Killer,Doctor! Doctor:And why do you need this planet?Why you want to destroy it? Dalek:Gallifrey will bring the end.You started,they end! Doctor:What do you mean? Cyberman:This planet posses more power than you think.It must be destroyed!And you must be brought back to Trenzalore! Joker:*appears and opens a portal*This portal is directly set to Trenzalore...push him in! Cytron:Yes sir!*pushes the Doctor in the portal* Clara:Doctor! Joker:Hahhahaha!!! Rassilon:....Joker.... Joker:Time to bring the end for this planet!!! Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald Category:Stories featuring River Song